


A Lustful Loan

by AnimatedGamer



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimatedGamer/pseuds/AnimatedGamer
Summary: Bulma and Chi-Chi are feeling that neglected itch yet again. With Goku and Vegeta both gone, they each could use someone to help relieve their tension, and Eighteen has just the plan in mind. She will need a little help however from her husband and their young friends.
Relationships: Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball), Krillin/Android 18/Chi-Chi, Son Gohan/Videl Satan/Bulma Briefs, Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	A Lustful Loan

**Author's Note:**

> Edited as of 11/29/2020

** A Lustful Loan **

_ A Downward Dillema _

_On the onlooking balcony of the Capsule Corp building, the company’s head, joined by her Mountain Dwelling cohort, could be seen served by a large spread of snacks and beverages as the two of them droned on about the one thing the two housewives always had in common._

“Well…today makes month six,” Bulma tapped in her phone before reaching for a biscuit.

“Five for me, but that doesn’t make it any less irritating,” replied Chi-Chi, as she savagely bit into a croissant.

“Gotta be honest Chi-Chi, I thought you’d be immune to this since…you know, Goku was gone for seven years.”

Chi-Chi sighed. “I thought so too, but after he came back and I kind of got used to it again…the long breaks in between got harder and harder to take.”

“I know what you mean. Vegeta may not have been dead for those seven years, but he hardly paid any attention to me at all. Heck, only in the few years AFTER Goku beat Buu did he ever _really_ take care of me on a regular basis,” Bulma replied.

After taking a long sip of her tea, the blue-haired heiress sighed. “Look at us. Two beauties in our best years yet we’re apparently not gorgeous enough to keep our husbands home. I think Videl really lucked out.”

“What do you mean by that?” Chi-Chi asked raising a suspicious eyebrow.

“Simple, her husband actually come back home every night and doesn’t disappear for months on end leaving their wives dissatisfied!” Bulma exclaimed.

Chi-Chi’s expression became one of maternal pride. “Well I can’t speak for Krillin, but Gohan only turned out to be an A+ husband because I raised him right,” she beamed while crossing her arms. “Although…the way you’re talking about Gohan…” Chi-Chi’s eyes slitted once again.

“Calm down Chi. I’m just saying, you helped make Videl a _really_ lucky girl. I mean, brains, strength, and looks? If he and Videl hadn’t hit it off like they did, Gohan would probably have at least a baker’s dozen girls begging him to marry them.”

Chi-Chi’s glare hovered over Bulma’s awkward frame. “While I appreciate the kind words, I don’t appreciate you suggesting that my Gohan would be some kind of skirt-chaser.”

“I’m not!” Bulma raised her hands defensively. “I’m just saying that between the four of us in our little ‘housewife group’, Videl’s probably the luckiest out of all of us, and it’s all thanks to you.”

Satisfied with the response, Chi-Chi finally eased into a more pleasant state. “What about Eighteen? On a scale of 1-10, how ‘lucky’ would you rate her?”

“Ummm….6.5 I guess?”

“Really? I think Krillin would be at least an 7.5 to an 8 at least.”

“Really? You think Krillin’s a better husband than Goku?”

“Well, I admit, Krillin’s not exactly the handsomest guy around, but I do think he makes up for it with reliability alone,” Chi-Chi said matter of factly. “Heck, since Goku’s been gone he’s been lending me a hand with the crops. Piccolo’s been handy too, but he’s not available as often since he also babysits Pan on occasion. Not to mention, everything else you said about Gohan applies to Krillin too. He has an honest job and comes back to his family every night.”

“Hmmm…” Bulma pondered before shrugging. “Fair enough I guess. I’m just saying, looks are important and I just can’t see what Eighteen sees in him…or on him if we’re being accurate.”

“Well whatever it was, it made them have Marron, and she’s just a little darling,” Chi-Chi swooned.

“No arguments there,” Bulma chuckled. “Though now I’m kind of curious how Krillin keeps a woman with infinite stamina ‘satisfied’…”

“I wonder if the world’s smartest mind can figure that one out?” Chi-Chi smugly teased.

“I probably could…but the methods would probably land me in more hot water than I can swim through.”

“Bulma…!!”

“I was joking. No offense to Krillin, but I think I can say from experience that even Yamcha may have been a better partner.”

“Don’t you think that’s a little harsh?”

“Again experience.” Bulma emphasized.

Deciding to shrug off the issue, Chi-Chi went for a sip of tea and the duo continued their snacking in virtual silence. That silence was broken by Bulma who asked, “Speaking of, where _are_ Videl and Eighteen? Weren’t they supposed to be here a few minutes ago?”

Unbeknownst to the housewife pair, their missing cohorts were mere feet away listening in on that rather juicy conversation between the two. Videl’s face struck with disbelief while Eighteen kept her usual unwavering gaze.

“Uhhhm…I think we should?”

“Beat it? Agreed.”

Retreating from their vantage point, the duo excused themselves from Capsule Corp before reassembling on the roof of a nearby building.

“I can NOT believe what I just heard!” Videl exclaimed pacing back and forth.

“I know. I’ve heard that particular conversation before, but I didn’t think it was _that_ bad for them.” Eighteen replied, seated on a water tower.

“Before? Where was I when that happened?”

“Still in school kid. So far, you’ve only gotten a taste of what the big girls have been discussing for years,” Eighteen replied with a teasing smirk.

A flushed Videl averted her gaze from Eighteen as her blonde ‘senpai’ chuckled. “You know…maybe we ought to help them out.” Said Eighteen.

“How…you’re not going to suggest we swap husbands or something, are you?”

“I was thinking more of…a loan.”

“…Pardon?”

Eighteen hopped off the water tower before explaining the plan to Videl. “Simple, you lend Gohan to Bulma and I lend Krillin to Chi-Chi. Let the two of them quell their ‘urges’ until Goku and Vegeta get back.

“Eighteen are you CRAZY!?”

“No. If I were, I’d have suggested you lend Gohan to Chi-Chi.” Eighteen joked.

“THAT’S INSANE!!”

“Exactly.”

“Okay…back up!” Videl raised her arms. “First off, let’s say, hypothetically speaking, I do agree to this, what makes you think _they’d_ go for it? Despite whatever gripes they have, we both know that they’re loyal to their guys.”

“True, but I think we can all agree that we can only take so much…frustration, and sometimes you just _need_ a partner to let it all out,” Eighteen shrugged.

“Okay, now what about _our_ husbands. We both know neither Gohan or Krillin would even think of fooling around with other women.”

“Not without our permission,” Eighteen sneered.

“Eighteen…”

“Face it. As much as we love our guys, they’re both a couple of softies. They’ll do anything as long as they think we’ll be alright with it. Better yet…?”

“Better yet what?”

Eighteen gave a dismissive wave. “Oh nothing…just a buried thought.” ‘That I should probably dig up in due time.’

“Okay…but even if we’re okay, they’re okay, and our guys are okay, would Goku and Vegeta be okay with this?”

Eighteen merely huffed. “Oh please. Vegeta might only be mildly annoyed, and even if he’s absolutely livid, Gohan’s someone who can take him. Goku on the other hand probably won’t even give two damns. Hell, since Krillin would be involved, he’d probably just want to join in.”

“Join…in…?” a brief image of Chi-Chi surrounded by a naked Goku and Krillin flashed in Videl’s mind, making the young housewife turn crimson.

Eighteen grinned. “What? Is three too much of a crowd for you?” she teased.

Shaking herself back to her senses, Videl pointed an accusatory finger at Eighteen. “Was that your ‘buried thought’ Eighteen?”

“Similar, yes except in my mind it was Chi-Chi, Krillin, and I.”

Videl paused as Eighteen’s earlier words clicked into place. “So…when you said to convince the guys to do this…you were suggesting?”

“Joining in ourselves? Yes. I imagine the boys’ interest would be peaked if they heard they’d get to go wild with two beautiful women guilt free.” To emphasize her point, Eighteen slipped behind Videl and cupped the younger woman’s chest, making her yelp in surprise.

“Waaah-!”

“If you don’t like it, you don’t have to go through with it. Me on the other hand, I think I’ll give it a shot…I also trust that you won’t tell Chi-Chi or Bulma about this?”

Videl nodded but quickly added. “What about Gohan?”

“Only tell him if you change your mind…or, if you think it’ll be more fun to keep it a secret and see how things go, that’s fine too, but I can’t stress my first point enough. Also, remember that I’m trying to help them out.”

Having said her piece, Eighteen ascended before floating back towards Capsule Corp. Before she was out of sight or earshot, Videl quickly shouted, “Wait!”

“Hmm?”

After a silent pause, Videl looked up at Eighteen before her eyes narrowed into a mischievous grin. “I’m in.”

Eighteen giggled. “Well then, welcome aboard,” Eighteen extended her hand. Floating to eye level with her, Videl took Eighteen’s hand and shook it hard.

“Come on, once we’re done with lunch, let’s get to planning.” Their minds made up, the partners in crime hovered off to join their ‘targets’.

_[Later that evening]_

_After the girls had long since disbanded their get together, they would all return home. Though Bulma and Chi-Chi would remain ever the loners, Videl and Eighteen both met with their husbands, both of them giving a small rundown of their propositions. Gohan and Krillin both reacted as you’d expect._

“You want me to **WHAT!?”**

“Have sex with Chi-Chi.”

[]

“Don’t make me say it again!” replied a flustered Videl.

“Okay but…I have…so many questions…first off-“

[]

“ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!!??” Krillin boomed.

“Figured you’d say that, but just hear me out.”

[]

“Since Vegeta’s been on Whis’ planet more often than not Bulma’s been feeling…a bit…dissatisfied,” Videl began.

“Okay but…why is that any of our business?”

“Well…technically it isn’t but…I just feel bad for her. Just think, about how Bulma feels having to come home with her husband gone for months on end.”

Gohan’s gaze hid behind the glare in his glasses. “I…think I’ve seen that scene before with my own parents. Remember, Dad was dead for seven years.”

Videl shyly snickered. “So you see where I’m going with this? Besides…”

[]

“…Can’t a girl help her friend out every once in a while?”

“Look, I’m all for helping out our friends, but don’t you think this is a bit over the line?” Krillin asked. “I mean, this isn’t exactly a simple favor like, ‘Hey Krillin, could you watch the kids or spar with me?’ You’re asking me to screw my best friend’s wife!”

“Oh don’t pretend you haven’t thought about it before,” Eighteen teased. “Yamcha told me you used to have a crush on her.”

Krillin crossed his arms and pouted. “I was just jealous Goku tied the knot first,” he admitted. “Look…”

[]

“…Bulma certainly is still a beautiful woman, but there are so many red flags to this plan, I can’t even count them all. Like for starters, what if Trunks catches us? What if Vegeta finds out? Did Bulma even consent to this? I’m pretty sure that could be considered some kind of sexual assault…actually now that I think about it…”

[]

“Why are YOU okay with this!?” Boomed Krillin. “You gave me grief just for being friendly to a cashier girl…a CASHIER!”

A flustered Eighteen averted Krillin’s gaze. “This is different. Chi-Chi is someone I know and trust. This is a special case so I’m willing to give you a break this one time…or however many times we choose to do this.”

“The hell am I!? A living t…wait, what do you mean ‘We’?” Krillin asked.

“Well…”

[]

Gohan froze as Videl just informed him that Eighteen was having a very similar conversation to them right now, only in regards to being with Chi-Chi instead of Bulma. Removing his glasses, Gohan rubbed his temples and sat down on the sofa.

“I…I think I need an ice pack…or a Senzu Bean.”

Videl darted to her husband’s side and placed a relaxing hand on his back. “Look, you said yourself Chi-Chi had to deal with this same sort of thing when your father was gone. Eighteen just wants to help them cope with Goku and Vegeta being gone all the time.”

[]

“I knew it, you _have_ lost your mind. There’s no way in HELL Gohan would agree to that!” Krillin proclaimed. ‘And why does he get to score with Bulma!?’ realizing what he just thought, he mentally reprimanded himself. ‘Actually, never mind. It’s better than the alternative.’

“Whether or not Videl convinces Gohan to go with Bulma is inconsequential. What matters now is whether or not you’re willing to take one for the team and go with Chi-Chi,” Eighteen replied.

Krillin sat down and crossed his arms. ‘Take one for the team she says.’ “Even if I DO say yes, would Chi-Chi even go through with this? I mean think about it. Goku was dead for 7 years, and despite all that, she still stayed abstinent for all that time…at least as far as we know.”

Eighteen smirked. “I think I can convince Chi-Chi to cut loose a bit with a little persuasion. And speaking of which…”

[]

“What if we did it together?” suggested Videl.

“Huh…?”

“You and I both help Bulma…ease her frustrations.”

“How’s that supposed to work?”

[]

“I don’t know exactly, but either way, it leads to you putting that big, manly rod of yours into two beautiful girls at once,” Eighteen said in a coquettish tone, slowly sauntering over Krillin’s body.

His face now a deep scarlet shade, Krillin took the moment to mull over Eighteen’s proposal.

[]

“I…I….”

“Also, you don’t have to worry about Bulma. Call it intuition, but I have a hunch that she’d leap at the chance to get you alone in a room together…that reminds me. You’re going to Capsule Corp tomorrow to train right? Try staying close to Bulma and you’ll see what I mean. I won’t rush you for an answer, or push you to say yes, but I do think it’s at least worth considering.” On that note, Videl headed for the kitchen to get dinner started leaving Gohan’s mind racing a mile a minute.

“I…should probably call Krillin….”

[]

“Eighteen….”

“Yes?”

‘…This’ll either be one of the best decisions of my life, or I’m going to regret this with all of my being.’ “I’m in.”

Eighteen flashed Krillin an impish smirk. “Well then, I guess we’d better get you prepared.” Without any warning, Eighteen quickly pulled her top up and off, exposing her bra covered chest.

Krillin gulped as both nature and logic dueled within him. ‘What the hell have I unleashed!?’


End file.
